vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vintage pattern vendors
Complete List of Vintage Sewing Pattern Vendors Some online pattern vendors are allowing their images to be used. Please thank these sellers by linking to the pattern they have for sale when you use its image. Below is a list of the sellers who have been kind enough to allow us to use their images (earlier contributors first). Otherwise, please only upload YOUR OWN pattern images that you have scanned or photographed yourself, or images from patterns you have purchased. Please do not use images from the pattern companies websites, even the 'retro' or 'vintage' styles -- those patterns are still in print! New vendor additions go to the bottom of the list. *BootyVintage *Cemetarian *FuzzyLizzie *LanetzLiving.net *MOMSPatterns Vintage Sewing Patterns *Moonwishes Sewing *Sew-Retro.com *Patterns from the Past *What-I-Found Sewing Patterns *OutOfTheAshesSewing *Sewnice *Mary & Bill's Vintage and Newer Patterns mbchills *Your Pattern Shop *ZipZapKap *The Hem Line *PatternPeddler *Pattern Gate *sewinghappyplace *Vintage Clothing Dreams *~ Serendipity Vintage ~ *SoVintagePatterns.com *Twilight's Fancy *Vintage Artwear *Two Artisan Sisters *Vintage Fashion Library *Marlene's Vintage *Glamourstitch *Sandritocat's Vintage Patterns *Vintage Pattern Lending Library *Abby+Sophia Pattern Shop *RedTracyHastings at Ebay *Carol's Tag Sale on Etsy *ThingsFound Vintage (at Etsy) *sydcam123 *Wearing History *sandmarg *TheCraftShop at Etsy *¡çarynifiçation! at etsy *Todays Treasure *Vintage Stitching *Glass of Fashion *Ornament Gal Sewing Patterns *Antique DollHouse of Patterns *La Prairie Lady Etsy Shop *Fripperie *Bizzie Lizzies Vintage Patterns *I Love Dandelions Vintage *PinkDoll *The Vintage Cache *Farmhouse Garden *Still Sew Stylish on Etsy *finicky pattern shop *Stone Hill Collectibles *Savage Spider's Various Oddities *Heychica *Kandiieee's Collection *Stephie Lou Vintage *SewUniqueClassique *DellaJane *The Vintage Design Shop *The Blue Gardenia *Violet Crown Emporium *Garment District on Etsy *Box 241 on Etsy *Honeymoon Bus *peoplepackages *DressVintage *Miss Betty's Attic *The Pattern Source on Etsy *Mrs. Depew Vintage *Sheila Dee's Sew Vintage *allthepreciousthings *Nehelenia Patterns (site in German and English) *treazured designz on Etsy *Wildflowerz Cottage *CynicalGirl *Clutterina's Shop *NostalgieVintage on Etsy *17 Reasons Why *Things Found Vintage on Etsy *Sew Mrs P *PinPoint Patterns on ArtFire *PatternVault *SimplySewing *LaStade Vintage Sewing, Knitting & Crochet Patterns *Vampalicious.co.uk *QuiltCitySue on Etsy *Vintage Vignettes *CircaSewingPatterns on Etsy *anne8865 *Kooter & Flo's *Sew Awesome Patterns *Sew Exciting Needleworks *Vintage4me2 Ebay Store *Original Vintage Patterns *Melody Sews Etsy *Pattern Playing on Etsy *Carol's Tag Sale *ErikawithaK Vintage *Fragolina on Etsy *dogloverlaura on Etsy *Fun Vintage Clothing....Vintage Patterns, Fabric and Crafts *Backroom Finds Etsy *Bed Sheet in the Kitchen on Etsy *Sew Indigo *B N Vintage *Pattern Matters *The Half House on Etsy *Adele Bee Ann Patterns Etsy *Bessie Miller Vintage Etsy *Rags and Feathers Vintage *CheyneStarbabies *GrandmaMadeWithLove Etsy *Sew Patterns *GreyDogVintage Etsy *Edelweiss Patterns *FloradoraPresents *VintagePatternsPlus Etsy *Rockinvintage *Dirty Girl Designs on Etsy *AnnesVintagePatterns *RomasMasion *Chantilly Dreams *We Are Vintage Sewing *The Paper Palace *SewReallyCute at Etsy *Down the Street Creations *Dejva Vu Patterns Etsy *Pretty Pattern Shop Etsy *Maddie Mod Patterns Etsy *Selvedgeshop *New Vintage Studio *GoofingOff *Classic Cabin Etsy *Acme Notions *GoVintage *Vintage Girl UK *Penelope Rose *BluetreeSewingStudio *Serendipity Unlimited *A Ladies Shop *Classy Patterns *PatternsOfYore * Virtual Vintage Etsy *Etcetorize Vintage Pattern Supplies *Bessie and Maive *Vintage Knit Patterns *AtomicRegeneration *UniSquare Crafting Marketplace *K, Cohen Antiques *The Lime Poodle Etsy *J.FerrariDesigns *LindaKayDesigns *The Vintage CatEtsy *kinseysue Etsy *Sew Betty and Dot Etsy *Wyld Rabbit wyldrabbit.com *The Mom and Pop Culture Shop *Prior Patterns Etsy *Vintage Textile Pixie Etsy *Pattern Treasure Chest *Design Rewind Fashions *The Playful Needle *The Style Spectrum on Etsy *Retro Flo's *Pages and Print *SewJewel *DejaVu Patterns *Shelleyville *Delicious Patterns *lisaanne1960 on Etsy *Two Cat Crafts *Redcurlzs *Vint Hill Vintage on Etsy *Midvale Cottage on Etsy *WhatnotGems on Etsy *VintageNeedleFinds *Button and Tape *Valley of the dolly mixtures on ebay UK *Jersey Girl Patterns *Find Crafty Patterns Etsy *Jantiki Etsy *Paper Doll Patterns Etsy *Circa Vintage Australia *PinkPolkaDotButton *Abby's Fabric on Etsy *beththebooklady on Etsy *Eight Mile Vintage Sews on Etsy *The Polished Button Vintage Haberdashery *Scarlet Bubbles on Etsy *Willynillyart on Etsy *SmilingCatVintage on Etsy *Pattern Memories on Etsy *HollywoodTrash2 on eBay *Vintage Patterns Company on Etsy *Sues Upcycled n Vintage on Etsy *PengyPatterns on Etsy *wehavegoodtaste on Etsy *Gone to the Dogs on Etsy *The Old Leaf on Etsy *Retroactivefuture Etsy *RetrowithLana on Etsy *https://www.etsy.com/shop/TheVintageSewingB?red=hdr_shop_menu on Etsy *Bluetree Sewing Studio *FashionSew on Etsy *TerrysFinds on Ebay *Volvox Vintage Shop on Etsy *SheFindsVintage on Etsy *Deacon Creek Vintage Shop on Etsy *So Sew Some! on Etsy *The $2 Buck Pattern Truck on Etsy *OkeeBee's Vintage Boutique * ComeSeeComeSew on Etsy * La Antigua * Aunt Nonnies Nest on Etsy * SouthcastleVintage on Etsy * Fancywork * Pattern & Stitch * Romeo & Juliet *Jeanie's Shop on Etsy * ShellyIsVintage * BonnielovesBitsy on Etsy *Sunkisdgrl on Ebay *djonespatterns * MyVDelightPatterns * For The Hope Chest * Just Vic's Vintage *Vintage CAlm *WitsEndDesign *Lazy Days *Retro Revival on Etsy * Vintage Sewing Shoppe on Etsy * Little Gray Darlings * MiAbDryGoods on Etsy *Louisas Needle on Etsy *The Granny Squared *SewAsItWasPatterns On Etsy *Find Crafty Patterns On Etsy *Kwirky Kiwi on Etsy *WhiletheCatNaps on Etsy *Katie's Treasures on eCRATER *Seams Sustainable on Etsy *Patternalia Vintage on Etsy *PatternWalk on Etsy *Tigrisa on Etsy *Maria's Discoveries *Sweet Vintage Patterns *The Perfect Pattern *PitterPatternPlace *PurplePlaidPenguin.etsy.com *The ShAdy ResT ....Sewing & Craft *whitestarheart *Denisecraft on Etsy *Great Sewing Patterns *CraftyPixieSupplies *My Overstuffed Drawers *Resurrections *MangoLane *Franciedress on Etsy Australia *PosyDots on Etsy *Time Honored Patterns ebay *VintageSewingPatterns.com *Panda ScrapNStitch on Etsy *auntbon827 *Owl In An Ivy Bush *TheTasteLady Category:Browse